Mick Retina
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead :3 Mick Retina is an Eyewalker Monster who resides in Waterfall in a cheap apartment. He suffers from a heavy case of amnesia, and believes that he is actually Mike Wazowski, a main character from the movie Monsters Inc. As a result, he is under the delusion that he works in Monsters Inc. and is meant to scare others. Backstory Mick Retina was basically your average Eyewalker. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't really have a dark backstory at all. He grew up with both of his parents, went to get a regular education in New Home, and overall had a decent and average life like most others. He was the manager of a MTT-Brand Burger Emporium too. However, he was known for having quite malicious cases of amnesia, especially around certain types of flowers. These flowers caused him to forget entire days, weeks, and even months of his life for long periods of time, until they were treated by a doctor. However, this wasn't too big of an issue... it only happened about once every two years. One day, he was walking through the dump in Waterfall towards his apartment, and came around copies of the movies Monsters Inc. and Monsters University. He decided to take them home, but while he did so, he passed by many Echo Flowers... including a particular Golden Flower. When he got back home to watch the two movies, he soon forgotten his entire life as a whole, and soon came to the delusion that he was Mike Wazowski, from the very similar appearances. Now he lives on under this delusion, and no treatment has worked so far... who knows if he'll ever be reformed? Description Mick is an Eyewalker standing at three feet tall, having dark green skin and a single/large green eye. He however tends to make his skin appear lighter. He has two small horns on his head, and he tends to wear a makeshift version of the Monsters Inc. hard hat. One thing to note is how he has a single scar on his back, which seems to be in the shape of a small pellet. He also has a single blue petal stuck on one horn, and a yellow petal stuck in his teeth. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * Parents (Not mentioned) Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Delusions With Mick's current state, he is under the delusion that he himself is Mike Wazowski and that he is in the same world of Monsters as stated in the movies. As a result, he believes some individuals to be characters from the movies, and the regions to be places from the movies as well. Places The Ruins (Monsters University): Mick believes that the Ruins is Monsters University, due to how he isn't allowed into the place at all. Additionally, from what has all been in the Ruins, it would be large enough to essentially be a university too. Snowdin and Waterfall (The Suburbs): Mick believes Snowdin and Waterfall to be the suburbs of the world, as Snowdin surrounds the Ruins and he currently lives in Waterfall. And from the current condition of his apartment, it isn't surprising why he thinks this way. Hotland (The City): Mick believes that Hotland is the city of the world, as it is the closest location to where Monsters Inc. is supposedly located in his mind. As a result, he always goes through here on the way to "work". New Home (Monsters Incorporated): Mick believes New Home to be the large facility where Monsters Inc. works, due to the large amounts of business booming and how almost all jobs are supposedly done here. CORE (Monsters Inc's Restricted Facility): Due to how restricted this area is, Mick believes this to be the large part of the Monsters Inc facility where all of the doors are sorted and brought out to be sent to the rest of the place. This isn't too surprising from the similar appearance and how this is used to generate all the power. People Toriel (Dean Hardscrabble): As Toriel is essentially the main individual who controls the Ruins, Mick believes her to be Dean Hardscrabble. He additionally believes this to be the case due to how she wants to teach. She isn't quite aware of this delusion however, they've never really talked before. Asgore (James P. Sullivan): From how kind Asgore can be, to how menacing he can be, to how similar in anatomy he can be, these all add up to Mick believing he is James P. Sullivan. Mick regularly goes to him for work, and Asgore actually goes along with it purely for a bit of fun. Lora (Celia): Due to how both Celia and Lora have snake-like hair, and how Lora can be considerably attractive, Mick thinks of her as his girlfriend Celia. Lora tends to go along with this only for a short period of time, only to sneak away afterwards. Due to how she barely exits the Emptiness, Mick constantly wonders where she is. More to be added. Stats Base Stats HP: 250 AT: 2 DF: 10 Armor DF: Hard Hat - 8 DF. This item is certainly good for going into work. ACTs Check, Converse, Taunt Battle TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Mick Retina is quite obviously based off of Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc. He is also based off of Don Quixote, a book about a man who reads so many books to the point of believing himself to be a knight. To be continued. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. Many credits go to Golden Forge for making the original character before he was adopted! Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male Category:User;Dove of Death